Forever Bound
by Emotis
Summary: Zack and Cody graduated and went to college on opposite coasts. They would get together on vacations and neither one could keep a partner. Twincest.


Title- Forever Bound  
Type- Fanfiction  
Fandom- Suite Life of Zack And Cody  
Paring- Zack/Cody  
Warnings- Slash, incest  
Disclamers- The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody, Cody, Zack, Maddie & Carey (c) Disney Corporation.

When Zack was 12, he and Cody moved with their mom into the Tipton Hotel. It was weird, but they got used to it over the years.

Zack confessed his love for Maddie one day. He went back to their room that night feeling like he was on Cloud Nine, but Cody didn't talk to him. He wasn't sure why, but he was pretty sure it had to do with what he had said to Maddie.

"Cody, are you okay?" Cody refused to say a word. Every time Zack would ask something, he was met with silence. Zack decided to go to bed, hoping it was all a nightmare, and when he woke up they would be okay again. Cody crawled into bed with him that night. They were the perfect size, at that point, that they could both fit into one single bed.

Cody didn't say a word, Zack didn't want to ruin the moment, and so he said nothing as well. The next morning Cody was talking as though nothing, even him crawling into Zack's bed, had happened.

School was boring as usual and Zack was happy he had basketball that afternoon. It would take his mind off of everything. And he was good at basketball, at any point he could take out any frustration on the other team.

The memory of that night was weird though, after, because they never mentioned that day or night, again. It was truly like a memory, Zack could never quite remember if he'd dreamed the night up or if it had really happened.

When Zack was 14 he got his first girlfriend. Well, first official girlfriend. He'd dated many girls before but he had never as serious about them as he was with her.

When Cody was 14 he got his first boyfriend, official or not because he'd never dated a boy before. He had never gone out with a boy, never kissed a boy, nothing. They went on dates, because Cody didn't care if anyone saw, but for some reason to think Zack might find out was his only hesitation. It took Zack a while to figure out that his brother was gay, even though everyone knew, even Carey, their mom.

Zack walked into his room without knocking, I mean who knocks on their own door? That was just weird. Zack walked in and there was Cody and his boyfriend. The split apart when Zack looked over at them. Cody blushed but could look at Zack; his boyfriend just looked around, not being able to make contact with anything.

"Hey guys," Zack said as he grabbed his basketball shorts. "Have fun." Zack left the room, feeling like an idiot. He couldn't think of anything else to say to his brother. They would talk about it when he got back from his playoff game. He sighed and walked to the school.

They didn't talk about it after his game. They didn't talk about it for awhile. Zack was waiting for Cody to bring it up, thinking it would be rude to bring it up himself. Cody never said anything about it and the silence went on like that for a year or so.

When Zack was a sophomore in high school they finally talked about it.

"Zack I got invited to the junior prom next week by my boyfriend." Zack was doing his homework; he needed to stay on it in high school.

"Is it the same guy from last year?" Cody nodded when Zack looked up from his paper. Zack smiled and went back to his work. Cody was blushing and he wasn't sure what that had meant. Zack heard Cody sigh and he walked into their room as he sat there staring at the math homework that sat there on the table, only half done.

Cody sat down on his bed and didn't look up when the door opened and he felt Zack sit on the bed next to him. Cody looked up at his twin, eyes rimmed red. Zack just looked at him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you okay. Not one thing is gonna change that." Cody smiled and wiped his eyes with his long sleeve. It was the one thing in the world he had wished to hear from his brother for a very long time. Cody moved his arm to hug Zack.

"Thanks. You have no idea," Cody fell back onto his bed after he let go of his brother.

When Zack turned 18 the intimacy they shared was only theirs. No one else would ever be allowed into the perfect little world they'd made around themselves.

They hadn't been small enough to fit into one of the single beds at 13, let alone 18, so they pushed the two beds together when Carey wasn't home. Cody pushed Zack onto the bed and followed soon after.

"Graduation is tomorrow, can you believe it?" Zack asked as Cody had landed on top of him.

"Never," Both Cody and Zack had packed bags in corners of their room. They were both going to schools on different coasts. Cody was going to University of Washington in Seattle to study art and Zack was going to New York University to study law. For the first time in their lives they wouldn't be in the same school, let alone the same state. It scared them more than anything ever had, more than moving to the Tipton had.

"I love you too, Zack." Zack just smiled at his brother and kissed him. He was making up for lost words from long ago. Cody fell into it and they broke apart as Cody yawned. It was past midnight by now. "We're leaving tomorrow Zack. Jesus I'm gonna miss you so much." Cody hugged Zack and fell asleep in his arms that night.

Zack and Cody graduated and went to college on opposite coasts. They would get together on vacations and neither one could keep a partner.

Everyone always needed to separate them. Cody was smart and Zack was not; Cody was Gay and Zack was straight; Cody was the good boy; Zack was more of the bad boy; Cody was the geek and Zack was the cool kid. They just needed to make themselves comfortable around the two boys who looked identical. They needed to cope with something they couldn't accept.

To the two twins they were just Zack and Cody. They loved each other; would do anything for each other; they trusted each other and were lovers at different points during their lives. They were forever bonded and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
